


The Meeting Of Minds

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Alien King and The Man Of Iron [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: The king gets a surprise visit. The Colonel is in town and he wants to talk. Part 2 of The Alien King And The Man Of Iron series.





	The Meeting Of Minds

The Meeting of Minds

When a spot appeared on the horizon before the community, King Stevelousin was concerned. Known by the shortened name of Steve, the alien king watched as a black and grey suit landed just outside where his people lived. Staring at the very familiar, but very different suit, he was startled by the voice that came out. It was not the voice he expected, but the voice of another.

“Your Highness.” The male voice stated as the King moved closer.

“Who are you? You are not Tony.” The king demanded.

The suit looked so much like the suit his friend, Anthony Stark, wore and yet Tony was not the one wearing the suit. He was concerned and wary. The suit’s helmet popped open and another man’s face appeared. He was an older, African American man, one Steve did not recognize.

“My name is Colonel James Rhodes. I am a friend of Tony Stark’s and I wished to speak to you, one on one.” The man stated very respectfully.

Steve blinked and then nodded. Rhodes was a name he recognized, a name Tony had spoken about many times over the last few months. Tony had told stories of their time together and Steve understood that Tony must trust the colonel immensely for him to be wearing a suit.

“So you are his…what did he call you, Rhodey? I apologize I am still not used to your Earth nicknames.” Steve stated and the man cracked a smile.

“Yes, he has a lot of those, that’s just one of many.” He said with a small chuckle before he coughed and straightened up.

“I apologize, Your Highness. I came here to speak to you about something very important to me and it is rather urgent.” The colonel said and the King nodded, fully prepared to hear him out right here, right now.

“Ah, is there a place we can talk…alone?” The colonel asked as he looked around at all the people gathering.

The king was curious, very curious about the need for such a change, but nodded and they walked a little ways away, outside the camp and away from the community as a whole. The men walked, well Rhodes more floated to keep up with the fast pace of the King, before they decided they were far enough away.

“Your Highness, I come here to speak to you, man on man…ah I mean, that’s not right…” Rhodes stuttered a bit before stopping, letting out a sigh and starting over.

“Your Highness, I came here because I am worried about my friend, Tony.” He stated and Steve was startled.

“Tony? Is there something wrong with him?” The king replied, worry clear in his tone.

“Not exactly…Your Highness, has Tony told you what he has been doing for your people? What lengths he has gone to?” Rhodes asked and the king shook his head.

“He has been campaigning to give your people the same rights as anyone else. He has been campaigning a lot for your people and I worry that it could cause him a lot of trouble. And I had to come here and see if you were willing to protect him if something were to go wrong.” The man stated.

The King let out a long sigh and stood with his arms behind his back. He had wondered about such things himself, but asking Tony about such things was like trying to pull teeth. The man would talk your ear off and tell you nothing at all, something Steve found both endearing and infuriating. Steve had wondered if the man was scared to tell him about how far he had gone.

“I have wondered such things myself, Colonel. I have spoken to Tony, tried to get him to open up, but he often stonewalls me. I have gotten my hands on some newspapers and kept an eye on the television in hopes I will learn more, but it is….difficult.” Steve explained and Rhodes nodded.

“Yeah. He’s not exactly good about keeping people in the loop and the media is about as useful as a brick to the face.” The man replied.

The two men shared a sigh and looked at each other before they started to walk, mostly wandering absently.

“Tell me, Colonel, who is Tony to you?” the king suddenly asked suddenly and the suited man paused before continuing to walk.

“Tony is my brother in all, but blood. We met when we were younger, back in college and while Tony has always been a wild child, he’s a good guy and I am proud to have him as a friend.” Rhodes stated.

“I see. It is nice to hear that Tony has people who are there for him. Though I do admit, I am a little confused. If you are so close, why do you not live together?” he asked.

“Ah, that is a little harder to explain. You see, I work for the American Army and Tony does not exactly get along well with authority. I am more than welcome there and I have a room that Tony made for me, but with my schedule and my ambitions, we decided it was best for me to only stay here in passing.” Rhodes admitted and it seemed to satisfy the king, but only a little.

“Yes, I did get the feeling he is not good with authority.” Steven chuckled.

“Yeah, I mean I can’t blame him. Tony sees things most people don’t have the brain power to even think about, so I can see where he has problems, but without rules, our world would be chaos. Hence, why I joined, but even I see the cracks at times.” Rhodes admitted with a sigh.

“Yes, I noticed that myself when Tony fought the mutant gecko.” Steve muttered and Rhodes gave him a look.

“You’re joking. That thing was a gecko? God, now I get what he was yelling about.” Rhodes said shaking his head.

They walked in silence for a little while before Steve decided to get some answers of his own.

“Sir, may I ask you a few questions?” Steve asked and the man nodded.

“It seems your world has a curious way of doing things, but even so, I do not understand why your people seem so against him. Why do people not seem to like your friend, Tony? He has told me a bit about his past, but I do not see why your people seem to hate him so. I have heard many things from people working here with us and they are split on how they see him.” Steve pointed out.

“It’s complicated. Tony has made a name for himself, one that is not seen in a good light and one that he tries to fight, but he seems to do more harm than good.” Rhodes started before stopping.

“No, that’s not right. I guess it is just a human way? People see him with his money and fame and power and they get angry. They get jealous and they want to make him out to be some kind of monster. It’s easier to hate someone when you don’t see them as human.” Rhodes explained.

“But I think, in the long run, Tony is just easy to hate. He puts on a show, he makes a spectacle of himself and it’s easy to hate someone when they make themselves hate-able. But they don’t see all the good he does. The hours spent helping this world and trying to make it better, the sacrifices he has made. I wish I could show them how much Tony puts into this world, how much he gives to this world, but I can’t, so I do what I can.” The colonel sighed.

“Even still, I have been watching and Tony does so much good with his suits. Why do people want him to give them up?” Steve asked.

“It’s not about the suits, it’s about what they can do. Tony is a genius, one most people are wary of because he can make just about anything he puts his mind to. Anything that comes into that head of his, he can make just as easy. Remember, he made weapons for years and these people, who saw him make those weapons, are wary that he might just start making them again, but this time, make him for the wrong people or just keep them for himself.” Rhodes stated with some frustration.

“But Tony wouldn’t do that.” Steve pointed out and Rhodes shook his head.

“Yes, he would. Tony, over the years, has come up with weapons that would be catastrophic if anyone got their hands on them, so he never made them or destroyed them outright, but Tony can’t help, but make things. He loves to tinker and make whatever comes to his mind. He is a little picker now about what he makes, but honestly, if anyone got control of Tony and forced him to make the things in his head…well I think he would destroy everything. That’s why he tries so hard not to make those things.” Rhodes stated.

“I see. I apologize, Colonel, but this will be my last question. Do you think Tony is in danger?” Steve asked.

Rhodes stopped and looked at the man, his eyes so dark and serious that the King felt a little concern.

“Sir, honestly, Tony has been in danger all his life. From the moment he was born, his life was in danger. He was born to a man who didn’t want him, he was born in a world where people wanted to use and control him, and he was born with a brain so powerful that he was a danger to himself. Tony is always in danger, but I think you need to narrow it down a little. Tony is in danger because of two things: one, the outside world and two, himself.” Rhodes said coldly.

“Himself? Why is he a danger to himself?” The king asked startled.

“Tony is self-destructive, bitter and angry. I’ve watched him grow from a partying playboy to a serious inventor, but even so, Tony is tormented. He’s tormented by things he did and things that have been done to him. His mind is full of cracks and sometimes I wonder how he is still alive.” Rhodes spoke with such sorrow, as if the pain of his friend caused him pain as well.

“I have watched him drown in booze, hide behind drugs and meaningless sex for years. It was hard to see him struggle and not being able to do anything, but try and support him. I wish I could do more, but I can’t and that’s why I am here.” Rhodes stated as he turned to face the king.

They had walked for a while, far from the community Steve loved and cared for. It was just them now, two men standing face to face. Rhodes was finally getting to the point he had come for.

“Your Highness, I know this is beyond me and honestly, I would not be shocked if you were to just flat out say no, but I need your help saving Tony from himself. The day Tony fought the….gecko, I couldn’t be there. I couldn’t help him, but you did. You helped him and you saved his life. You helped him in a way I couldn’t and I hope you will help him again. Tony thinks highly of you and your people, believes in you in a way I haven’t seen in a long time…” Rhodes trailed off, eyes wandering away.

“Since Afghanistan?” Steve blurted out.

Rhodes looked shocked and even amazed, eyes focusing back on him.

“You know about…? Did Tony…?” Rhodes trailed off.

“Yes, he told me about it after helping him with his Arc Reactor.” Steve said crossing his arms.

“The Arc? Wow, honestly that…that changes a lot.” Rhodes said rubbing his chin.

“Is something wrong?” Steve asked and Rhodes sighed.

“The day Tony was taken, I was there. I was supposed to protect him and I failed. I failed miserably and Tony suffered for it. I only know bits and pieces about what happened to him after he was taken. If he told you what happened, if he showed you his Arc Reactor, then he trusts you.” Rhodes said and there was a bit of relief in his face.

The king smiled and pat the man on his shoulder.

“And he trusts you too. Do you know how I knew your name? Tony has spoken about you to me. What a good man you are, how much you have done for him, and how much he cared about you. You, Colonel, are a good man and one Tony trusts deeply. Do not be so hard on yourself.” The king said and if he saw tears gathering in the corner of the colonel’s eyes, he said nothing.

The men stood in silence for a while, just watching the sky and watching it get dark before Rhodes sighed.

“I need to get back to my post, but I am glad I came out here. I can only hope we can help Tony together.” The colonel said and with a nod, the man’s helmet came down and he took off.

The king watched him go and could only pray that the man was right. That they could help this young man heal from his wounds, both new and old. The king made a silent vow that he would help in whatever way he could. With that, he walked back home.


End file.
